


turn me like a water wheel turning a millstone

by elouanwrites



Series: side projects [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Free Use, Gangbang, I do what I want, M/M, Multi, Non-relationship Alpha/Fox/Stone/Thorn, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Side Project is clone code for fuckfest, Spitroasting, because I said so, clone/clone relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elouanwrites/pseuds/elouanwrites
Summary: Stone’s breath stuttered in his throat as Alpha made eye contact with him, his lips spreading in a slow, nexu grin at whatever he saw in Stone’s face. “Commanders,” Alpha said low, his voice rough, the timbre of it raising the hairs on the back of Stone’s neck. “Glad you could join us. Care to come in?”Thorn let out a hard, shaky breath, his hands clenching at his sides. “Yes,sir,” he said, low and rough, taking a quick step into the room.Beyond him, Fox trembled against the desk, and Stone suddenly wanted to see his commander’s face more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life....“Leave or stay, Stone,” Alpha purred, his eyes dark. “Either way, close the door.”
Relationships: Alpha-17/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: side projects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161098
Comments: 34
Kudos: 109





	turn me like a water wheel turning a millstone

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha 17 and Fox have a mutual agreement with a free use element. everything in this fic is fully consensual on all sides. also Thorn reads romance novels in his spare time and it shows in his narrative voice and _I'm not sorry_.

* * *

“Did you, or did you _not?_ ” Alpha repeated harshly, punctuating his words with another hard thrust.

Fox twisted in his grasp, breathless, choking on a wavering moan as Alpha pressed him against the wall of his office. His foot wasn’t even on the _ground_ anymore, the leg hooked over Alpha’s unfairly large arm holding him at least a few inches off the floor while Alpha crushed him against the duracrete, right next to his door. Anyone could come in, it wasn’t even _locked,_ and the thought of someone walking in and seeing him like that, shaking and helpless, ripped another moan from his throat.

“Vod’ika,” Alpha purred darkly in his ear, rolling his hips slow and deep. “Answer the question. Did you. Send me. That holo. _Specifically._ So that I would come down here and _fuck you?_ ”

“Y-ye—hah! _Yes_ ,” he hissed, his voice cracking on the edge of a sob. Alpha was so _thick._ Even after being plugged most of the day, Fox could feel every inch of that cock, filling him up and stretching him out, forcing him to pay attention to nothing else.

“Greedy, Fox,” Alpha said with a growl, the hand on his hip sliding up, up, until a huge hand wrapped around Fox’s throat. “Did you think I had nothing better to do? That I don’t have _important business_ to take care of?”

Fox hummed doubtfully, a faint, shaky smirk lifting the corner of his mouth where it was pressed to the wall. “What— _ah_ —what could _you_. _Possibly_. Have to d- _do_ that’s—more important than _this,”_ he gasped out, the force of Alpha’s thrusts punching the words from his mouth.

Alpha snarled in his ear, tightening his hand around Fox’s throat until each breath whistled thin and high. “Don’t try and get uppity with me, Fox,” he growled. “You may be commander of the guard here on Coruscant, but don’t you _dare_ forget who you _belong to_.”

Fox moaned at the possessive claim, low and filthy, uncaring who might hear it. Alpha rolled his hips, thrusting in slow and deep, then pressed closer, grinding his cock impossibly deeper until Fox could swear he felt it in his _throat_. Tightening his hand until the barest thread of air was making it into Fox’s lungs, Alpha pulled Fox’s upper body back away from the wall, bending his spine into a bow, still crushing his cock against the duracrete with the pressure of his hips.

“Think you need a _lesson_ , Vod’ika.” Alpha purred, his voice both a promise and a threat that had Fox shuddering, his hands clawing at the wall in front of him. “Maybe I should call a few others in here, let them have some fun with you until I’m ready to go again. How does that sound, Sweetheart? You want Thorn and Stone and Thire to take turns, stuffing you with cock until you’re dripping with come and whining like a bitch in heat?”

Fox jerked in Alpha’s grasp, a broken, strangled whine ripped from his throat. He felt Alpha’s grin from where his vod’s face was pressed next to his ear. “Oh, you _like_ that idea, don’t you? Like that your ass is mine, that I can just let _anyone_ use it, whenever _I want to?_ ”

Overwhelmed with sensation to the point that shame was an entirely foreign concept, Fox jerked his head in a desperate nod. He’d never imagined anything could be better than Alpha caging him in and splitting him open, taking full control, full _responsibility_ so he could just let himself _feel_ for once, but the thought of Alpha sitting back and watching while his subordinates did the very same thing might just be it.

His nails kept catching at imperfections on his office wall and skidding free again, unable to get purchase enough for leverage, to do anything but hang in Alpha’s grasp and take whatever he decided to give him. Apparently, he’d decided to give Fox a hard, dirty fuck, no longer interested in teasing or posturing, just using Fox’s body to get off quickly and efficiently. That thought nearly had Fox painting the wall of his office, held off only by the fact that his aching cock was caught between the crease of his hip and the wall, pressed hard against the duracrete.

“Hmm, I think I will,” Alpha panted next to his ear. “I saw Thorn and Stone on the way in. They looked pretty stressed. Maybe I’ll let them use you to relieve some of that _tension._ You’d like that, _wouldn’t_ you, greedy Fox?”

Dizzy from lack of air, pinned against his own office wall, overwhelmed with touch and heat and pleasure and _Alpha_ , all Fox could manage in response was another jerky nod and a strangled whine. He’d fooled around with his fellow commanders a few times, in the casual ‘helping hand for a vod’ sort of way, but never anything like this. He felt a faint flutter of concern rise over potential consequences to their working relationship, but the thought was just too tempting. And really, it wasn’t his call anyway, was it?

* * *

It didn’t take long for Alpha to get off, not with Fox falling apart so beautifully in his grasp. He thrust in deep as he released, savoring his vod’ika’s shuddering moan as he muffled his own with his teeth in Fox’s shoulder. He stayed there for a moment, breathing hard and rolling his hips while Fox whined high and stuttering in his throat. After allowing himself a few moments to enjoy the feel of his vod’ika, hot and wet around his softening cock, he relaxed his jaw with a satisfied sigh, the tension that had been riding him since he got Fox’s message finally released.

“Mm, best ass in the GAR, and it’s all mine,” he said, low and pleased, his voice still rough with desire even spent. Slowly, still holding Fox up with his body, he lowered his vod’ika’s shaking leg, letting Fox slip down the wall until his feet were touching the floor. Judging by the hitching breath and constant trembling, the second he pulled out and let go, his little fox would collapse in a heap. Instead, he slid his hand off Fox’s neck and wrapped his arm around his chest instead, holding him up as he pulled his cock free to the sound of a choked off whine of protest.

“What’s the matter, Sweetheart,” Alpha murmured softly, his smug grin coloring the words. “Was that not enough? Do you need _more,_ greedy Fox?”

Fox reached up to clutch at Alpha’s arm, his nails digging in as he squirmed in Alpha’s hold. “Y-you know I do, _bastard,_ ” he gasped, his voice wrecked like he’d been screaming, even though he never made a single sound loud enough to be heard through his office door.

“Guess I better see if anyone is available then,” Alpha said with another grin, reaching around to wrap his free hand tight on Fox’s cock, squeezing the base as Fox jerked in his arms with a soft wail. “I did say you needed a _lesson_ though, so you don’t get to come yet.”

“F- _fuck_ you, _shabuir_ ,” Fox gasped out, his voice hitching on a sob, but as desperate as he sounded, he _hadn’t_ said the word that would have his torment come to an end, so Alpha had free reign to torture his vod’ika to his heart’s content.

“Not today,” Alpha said, amused. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll tie you up and ride you at some point, before I leave. No, today I’m going to watch Thorn and Stone have some fun with you, if they’re interested, then I’m going to fuck you again. Now, do you have your legs back yet?” He waited for Fox to take a few fortifying breaths before he got a shaky nod. “Good,” he said, easing his grip and slowly letting Fox take his own weight. “Hands on the desk and bend over. I want the first thing they see when they walk in to be your pretty ass.”

On shaky legs, with an absolutely _filthy_ glare, Fox did as he was told. Alpha admired the view for a moment, stroking his still half-hard cock as he took in the sight. Fox was absolutely beautiful, lean and muscular, the only mark on his warm brown skin, aside from a handful of scars, was the rich blue of Alpha’s claim on his back. Beautiful, and all _his_. The thought was too tempting, and he strode over to wrap a possessive hand around the back of Fox’s neck, his fingertips resting against Fox’s fluttering pulse.

With his other hand he retrieved his com, flipping through his contacts for Thorn’s name. Fortunately, the call was answered promptly. Alpha was in no mood to wait. Thorn’s customary cheerful greeting had Fox shiver under his hand, a rough swallow moving Alpha’s fingers. Looked like his little fox was getting impatient as well, Alpha noted with amusement.

"Commander Thorn, I was wondering if you might be able to do a favor for me," Alpha said casually, his hand still holding firm on the back of Fox's neck. "I could use a couple more pairs of hands in Commander Fox's office."

"Oh?" Thorn asked, amused. "Moving furniture in there or something?"

"Or something," Alpha replied, a nexu grin spreading across his face at Fox's sudden shiver. "Not official business, Thorn. Just a little side project." He paused, sliding his hand up to tangle in Fox's curls, twisting the red streak around his finger and giving it a harsh tug. Fox's strangled yelp was just loud enough for Thorn to hear, judging by his sudden, sharp inhale.

"A side project, hm?" Thorn murmured quietly, his tone shifting from his typical cheerful amusement to something _intrigued_. "Well, what kind of guard commander would I be if I wasn't ready to help a vod in need of a hand?"

"Good." Alpha paused again, letting tangled curls slip from his fingers and he dragged his hand possessively down the line of Fox's spine. His vod'ika's trembling submission had something deep in his chest rumbling with satisfaction, and tracing the sharp blue lines of _his mark_ on Fox's back, the thought of Fox's subordinates seeing that mark and knowing exactly what it implied, deepened that rumble to a full-throated growl. "Bring Stone and Thire along with you," he added, delighted by the shudder elicited by his words. "If they're not busy, of course. Wouldn't want to take them away from any _important duties_."

Thorn definitely heard Fox that time, a breathy keen escaping his lips as Alpha slid two fingers in his wet hole, stroking slow and deep. “I, uh. Yeah, I think Stone is off duty,” Thorn roughly. “Thire is at the senate, though. Would...the two of us be enough hands for this... _side project?_ ”

Alpha hummed thoughtfully, fucking the leaking come back into Fox with his fingers as he writhed against the desk with a soft whimper. “That’s a shame, but I guess we’ll have to make do. Just the two of you. I’m sure we’ll manage.”

“Yes, _sir,_ ” Thorn replied, his grin audible over the com. “I’ll grab Stone and head your way ASAP.”

Alpha didn’t wait for a goodbye, shutting off his com and tossing it aside and returning his hand to Fox’s neck. “How about that, Sweetheart,” he said, low and pleased. “Maybe if you’re good for them, they’ll even let you come before I fuck you again. Would you like that, Fox’ika?”

* * *

“You owe me a senate shift, Vod.”

Stone looked up from his desk, frowning at Thorn in confusion. “The hells I do,” he answered reflexively, casting around in his mind for what could possibly be the reason he owed a shift change to _Thorn_ , of all people. Thorn had never won a bet in his _life_. But judging by the smug look on his face, the gleam in his eye, his luck had changed. Stone leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Why, exactly, do you think I owe you such a valuable prize?”

Leaning against the door frame of their shared office, bucket off, dressed down to his blacks, hair loose from its braids and a smirk on his lips, Thorn cocked an eyebrow. “Commander Fox. You swore after last time he reprimanded you for shoddy paperwork that he’d never bend over for anyone. ‘Far too big a stick up his ass to fit anyone’s cock alongside it,’ I think you said? I said you were wrong, and you said we should bet on it. Remember that?”

Stone flushed, all too visible under his smirking vod’s blue eyes. “Shut your hole, _mir’osik,_ ” he hissed, glancing behind him to the empty hall then back at Thorn in outrage. No matter how much he may be willing to let slide from his fellow commanders, Fox was far too uptight to let a comment like that go without some kind of reprimand.

Thorn grinned back, entirely unashamed. “Relax, Vod,” he said, mercifully with his voice lower. “I said _you_ owe _me,_ remember? That means Fox isn’t nearly as uptight as you thought. Which is a good thing for us, because we’ve been invited to his office. For a _side project_. _Now_.”

Stone stared blankly, and it was barely a moment before Thorn was rolling his eyes with impatience. “Stone! Are you coming, or _not?_ ”

Invited. Invited to _Fox’s office_. Not just a quick hand-job in the fresher, an actual invitation. To his office. For a _side project_. Thorn wouldn’t lie about something like that for a laugh, which meant—Stone lurched to his feet, eyes wide. Thorn laughed, eager and cheerful, spinning on his heel to head down the hall. Stone followed, his thoughts racing. Fox’s office was well away from the rest of them, a ‘privilege’ of his rank that none of them particularly cared for. But then again, being so far from regular foot traffic, who knows what Fox had been getting up to in there, right under their noses this whole time.

The speculation occupied him the entire trip to Fox’s office, the heat never leaving his face. Fortunately the halls were deserted, what few people still on duty at that time of night likely planted at their stations. Thorn, with the kind of confidence that legitimately baffled Stone to witness, barely hesitated at the door, tapping the sensor and sliding it open only to freeze in his tracks.

Stone almost bumped into Thorn’s back as he jerked to a halt, just inside the door. He watched as a hard shudder ran down Thorn’s spine as he sucked in a sharp breath. Beyond curious, Stone tipped to the side to see around his vod’s shoulders, and suddenly found his balance wavering as the sight of Commander Fox, bent naked over his own desk, was seared into his mind. _Alpha-17_ was leaning casually against the desk next to him, shirt off, hard cock exposed in the V of his open blacks, stroking himself with one hand and resting the other possessively right in the center of Fox’s back, the blue of the tattoo on his hand a perfect match to the one on the commander’s skin.

Stone’s breath stuttered in his throat as Alpha made eye contact with him, his lips spreading in a slow, nexu grin at whatever he saw in Stone’s face. “Commanders,” Alpha said low, his voice rough, the timbre of it raising the hairs on the back of Stone’s neck. “Glad you could join us. Care to come in?”

Thorn let out a hard, shaky breath, his hands clenching at his sides. “Yes, _sir_ ,” he said, low and rough, taking a quick step into the room.

Beyond him, Fox _trembled_ against the desk, and Stone suddenly wanted to see his commander’s face more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life.

“Stone.” Alpha’s tone was harsh, his presence suddenly and indefinably more commanding, even half naked with his cock in his hands.

Stone found himself straightening to attention almost automatically, his mouth dry. “Sir?” he replied quickly. _Too_ quickly. He felt his face heat as Alpha _smirked._

“Leave or stay, Stone,” Alpha purred, his eyes dark. “Either way, close the door.”

Stone thoroughly strangled whatever ridiculous noise tried to come out of him, and took a quick step into the room and slid the door closed behind him. “I’m—happy to help, Sir,” Stone said hoarsely, his eyes locked on his fierce, closed off, often-times cold commander, spread out and spread open on his own desk, slowly leaking evidence of their prior activities.

“Good,” Alpha said, pleased. “I’ve noticed while I’ve been visiting that the two of you have been working hard. I’ve decided you deserve a _reward._ ” At that last, Alpha slid his hand up to thread his fingers through Commander Fox’s curls, gripping hard and dragging a gasp from his commander’s throat as he dragged his head back.

Thorn jerked to a halt in the center of the room, glancing between Alpha and Commander Fox before finally landing on Fox and staying there, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides. “...Sir?” he asked, sounding slightly unsure for the first time.

Stone watched, wide-eyed, as his commander straightened up just enough to glare over his shoulder at them, his normal sharp, impatient look strangely out of place with his flushed cheeks and...were those _tears?_ What the _kriff._ “If you’re just gonna stand there,” Fox said sharply, his voice thick and breathless, “Then you can _leave._ Otherwise, someone get over here and _fuck me_ or I’ll do it _myself_.”

Thorn laughed, because he had been decanted without a working sense of self-preservation, and stepped forward to run his hand down the commander’s back without hesitation. Stone watched with wide eyes as Fox’s own slid shut, leaning into Thorn’s touch as he lowered himself to his elbows on the desk, exhaling in a soft sigh that sounded almost like relief.

Alpha snorted, and really, there was no reason for him to still be that intimidating with his cock hanging out, Stone was going to file a _complaint_. “Well, Stone?” The Alpha’s tone was a low rumble, and it sent a zing of electricity straight to Stone’s already hardening cock. “Are you going to accept your reward for all your hard work?”

As sudden as all this was, Stone had no intention whatsoever of turning down an invitation from _Commander Fox,_ possibly the prettiest vod in the entire GAR. He’d been mildly obsessed with the red streak in the commander’s curly hair since the first time he saw him with his bucket off, and that had been back on Kamino. Stone’s head was spinning to see his commander laid out on his own desk, vulnerable and inviting, with _Alpha 17,_ the most terrifyingly attractive person he’d ever met, looking on with heated amusement.

Determined not to waste his chance, Stone jerked into motion, his flush heating up again as Alpha’s amusement deepened. He _really_ wanted to see Fox’s face. It was rare that he got to get more than a quick glimpse at his commander’s eyes now and then, and he’d never been able to just look his fill. Under Alpha’s amused gaze, Stone sidled behind Fox’s desk, absentmindedly shoving the chair out of his way, and stopped short in front of his commander.

Stone bit his lip, _hard_. Fox’s eyes were gone hazy, his lips parted as he panted soft, short breaths, arching into Thorn’s touch. He looked... _drunk,_ almost, and Stone hesitated. As if he’d sensed something shift in Stone, Commander Fox blinked rapidly, his eyes reacquiring that sharp focus. As always, the blue eye under his red streak caught Stone’s attention first, the unusual color as fascinating as the first time he saw it. Obviously taking in Stone’s hesitance, his unease, his commander’s gaze inexplicably softened. Stone felt his cheeks flaming once more at the strangely gentle quirk of his lips and small nod Fox gave him.

Flustered, but reassured, Stone reached out to thread his own fingers through Fox’s hair, pressing his thumb gently against that plush lower lip, lightly flicking the lip ring with his thumb to Fox’s evident pleasure, judging by his breathy gasp. With an amused look, Alpha let his own hand slip away, shifting away to lean against the wall, as though he had every intention to just sit back and enjoy the show.

The heat in his face creeping down his neck, Stone slid his thumb into his commander’s soft, wet mouth, dragging it across Fox’s tongue to the sound of a soft moan. He caught his breath, hooking his thumb over Fox’s teeth and slowly dragging his jaw down, holding his mouth open as he panted and shivered, his eyes glazing over once more.

Alpha’s voice dragged his attention away from that beautiful face, his head reluctantly jerking over. “Don’t be afraid to get rough,” the ARC said with amusement. “Just don’t leave any marks, and ask before you get too wild. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Fox whined around his hand, tugging his head against Stone’s hold just enough to feel the tension as he jerked, trembling. Stone tore his gaze away just soon enough to see Thorn sinking fully into Fox’s entrance with a low groan, his head tipped forward, his long gold hair hanging free across his suddenly bare chest. In the time it took Stone to step around the desk and make eye contact with his commanding officer, Thorn had already stripped off his shirt and gotten his dick wet. _Of course_.

* * *

Thorn had never been so hard in his _life._ Alpha 17’s smoldering dark eyes watching him while he slid his cock into his commanding officer’s tight, wet heat was so much better than even his most ambitious fantasies that he honestly despaired a little at how anything could ever top it. Overwhelmed, he closed his with a low groan as he circled his hips, buried deep in Fox’s body.

He’d been touching himself to the memory of Fox’s long, beautiful fingers wrapped around his cock since the last time they gave each other a hand in the fresher. He’d never dared dream of being allowed to sink his cock into his commander’s soft, welcoming body, feeling him press eagerly back against Thorn’s thrusting with a soft whine, his hips fitting perfectly into Thorn’s hands.

Catching his breath, Thorn opened his eyes just in time to see Stone free his own cock, shifting forward to run the head over Fox’s lips. The commander shuddered under Thorn’s hands, his hands curling into fists against the desk as he twitched back onto Thorn’s cock, at the same time straining forward to reach Stone’s. Alpha, lounging casually against the wall as he stroked himself slowly, made a low, pleased sound, his dark eyes trained on where Thorn and Fox’s bodies were joined.

Thorn jerked his hips helplessly, the burning heat of Alpha’s gaze pulling a groan from his chest. A choked off whimper from Fox dragged his eyes back around and he watched, breathless, as Stone sank into their commander’s beautiful mouth with a punched out gasp. Thorn noted with faint amusement that Stone’s gaze was locked with Fox’s, wide-eyed and wondering, to absolutely no one’s surprise. Even the shinies knew that Commander Stone was more than a bit fixated on Commander Fox’s face. That time he walked directly into a wall when Fox pulled his bucket off without warning was still a running joke in the barracks.

"Fuck his throat like you mean it, Stone,” Alpha said suddenly, his deep voice rolling across Thorn’s skin like Kamino’s waves. The play of muscles under the arc’s skin as he moved away from the wall and stepped closer had Thorn’s breath stuttering in his throat, even as he rolled his hips again and again, helpless to the pull of the commander’s body, hot and tight around him.

Alpha propped his hip against the side of the desk, close enough to Stone to reach out and touch him, but he didn’t. He just watched Stone’s cock slide slow and deep into Fox’s throat. “He'll pinch you if he wants you to stop,” he said with a sly, teasing sort of amusement. “Just don’t come in his mouth." He paused for a moment, then added with a sharp grin, “Or do, but he’ll probably bite you if you try it.”

Thorn couldn’t help but bark a quiet laugh, only to laugh even harder when Fox lifted an arm off the desk long enough to reach back and slap him sharply on the hip. In retaliation, Thorn hefted the commander up onto his toes, tightened his grip, and thrust his hardest yet. Fox’s response was a gratifying groan, as he tightened his channel like a vise around Thorn’s cock.

Thorn folded over Fox’s back with a groan of his own, his hands tight on those sharp hips. It was all so _much_ , Fox was all heat and tight grip and trembling and _beautiful_ and Thorn _wanted_. "Can I bite him?" he panted, rolling his head on Fox’s shivering back to look up at Alpha with wide eyes.

Alpha's eyes narrowed at the subtle twitch of Fox's shoulder at the question. "No. Keep your teeth to yourself."

Thorn huffed a disappointed whine, but nodded immediately, turning back to press soft, wet kisses along the blade of Fox’s shoulder. One of Stone’s hands, tangled in the commander’s sweat-soaked curls, brushed across Thorn's scalp. He rose up, away from Fox’s back, to see Stone pulling the commander’s head back by the hair, his other hand still hooked over Fox’s teeth.

Stone froze, his breath coming in soft puffs, his eyes wide as he stared down at their commander intently, rocking his cock slowly in and out of Fox’s mouth. “Commander,” Stone said softly, strained, then louder with a little jerk of his hand, “ _Fox_.”

The commander _whined_ , tipping his head back into Stone’s hand. Stone sucked in a hard breath, still thrusting in a deep, steady rhythm. At a particularly sharp thrust from Thorn’s hips, Fox’s head dropped again as he choked out a moan.

Stone shook his head again, frowning. “No, no no, _Fox,_ open your eyes,” he said hoarsely, giving Fox’s head another small shake. “I want you to look at me. Open your eyes, mesh’la. Can you do that for me, Commander?”

“He wants to see your eyes, Fox,” Alpha said suddenly, low and amused. Flicking the back of Stone’s hand in a demand that he move, Alpha replaced the immediately retreating fingers with his own, burying them deep in the commander’s thick curls and gripping tight. “Keep those pretty eyes open, Sweetheart,” Alpha crooned, holding Fox’s head steady for Stone’s slow rocking. “If you can keep them open until he comes, I’ll let you come as much as you want for the rest of the night.”

Thorn leaned forward, breath caught in his throat with anticipation as he strained to see if Fox would obey, but the angle was bad and he couldn’t quite see. With a frustrated grunt, he reached down to hook his hand under Fox’s knee and _lifted_ , twisting the lower half of Fox's body as he pressed closer. The changed angle of their bodies apparently worked for Fox quite well, judging by his garbled moan and the way his hands jerked and clawed at the desk. It worked nicely for Thorn as well, with the tight clutching of Fox's body around him and the newly unimpeded view of the side of his commander's face.

Stone's thumb was still hooked on Fox's jaw, both holding his mouth open and pulling him forward onto Stone's cock, the pooling saliva dripping from Stone’s hand to puddle on the desk. Fox had at least his left eye open, tears trickling down his face as he obediently kept his pleasure drunk gaze locked with Stone's, his breath short and wet and hitching. Stone stared down at him with as stunned an expression as Thorn had ever seen on him, and Thorn had seen him try to walk off a _concussion_.

“Good boy,” Alpha said, low and smug. It wasn’t even directed at Thorn, but he couldn’t help but gasp at the sound of the words in Alpha’s voice, getting a sharp, amused look from the arc. Alpha stood again, releasing Fox’s hair back into Stone’s grasp, and turning his attention fully to Thorn. “ _Oh?_ ” he asked quietly, stepping around the desk. “You _like_ that, Thorn? You want to hear someone tell you you’re a _good boy?_ ”

Thorn swallowed roughly, unable to look away from Alpha’s dark brown eyes, the heat in the room turning the air in his lungs to syrup, trickling from between his lips slow and thick as he struggled to breathe under the weight of Alpha’s gaze. A slow grin curled across Alpha’s face as he raised his hand to press against the side of Thorn’s face, the heat of it at once electrifying and grounding. He leaned into it, helpless, _breathless,_ and Alpha made a low, pleased sound and drew him into a kiss, a slow, deep assault on his mouth that he had no defense against.

With another pleased hum, Alpha pulled back to give him another slow grin even as he stepped around behind him. “You _are_ a good boy,” Alpha murmured into his ear, pressing against his back, following the slow rocking motion of Thorn fucking into the commander’s body with his own hips. “Fucking my greedy little fox so well, making him feel so _good_.”

Thorn _whimpered,_ shamelessly leaning back into that broad chest even as he rolled his hips forward. Alpha’s hard cock slid between his spread legs, the friction against his balls sending a shock of pleasure directly to his cock, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from coming. Freed from Alpha’s intense gaze, Thorn turned his eyes back to Stone and Fox. The Commander’s eyes were still open, staring up at Stone, unseeing. Stone was fucking his mouth harder than before, deeper, and judging by the hitching of his breath and the trembling of his hands he wouldn’t last much longer.

Thorn was right. With a punched out, open-mouthed groan, Stone’s hips jerked as he pulled Fox fully onto his cock, buried to the root in their commander’s mouth. Fox’s eyelashes fluttered as he scratched at the desk, his throat working as he tried to swallow, but his eyes stayed open until Stone released his hold and fell back into the chair behind him, panting and trembling. With one last pull of his hand, Stone was coming with a shuddering moan, his head falling back on the chair as he collapsed. With his head no longer being pinned between Stone’s hand in his hair and cock in his mouth, Fox had dropped against the desk, soft, high notes pushed past his lips with every slap of Thorns hips against his ass.

Behind Thorn, Alpha made another low, pleased sound, sounding almost _proud_ , as he reached past Thorn to run his hands along Fox’s heaving sides as he shook and whimpered. “Good _job_ , Sweetheart.” The rumble of Alpha’s voice against Thorn’s back had him biting back another whimper of his own, but Alpha moving _away_ set it free from his lips despite his best efforts. He took a step to the side, almost seeming to forget Thorn’s presence as he leaned over to put his hand against the commander’s flushed cheek. “Do you want to come now, Fox’ika?” he asked, low and sweet, but his smile was as smug as any Thorn had ever seen. “You kept your eyes open, so you can if you want to, but you have to tell me.”

Fox choked out a sob, nodding against the desk. Alpha made a sharp tutting sound, dragging his nails along the commander’s flank, leaving pale lines behind. “Use your words, Fox,” he said, amused. “Tell me you want to come, and I’ll touch your pretty cock as much as you like.”

“ _Yes,”_ Fox hissed, pressing his knee forward against the desk for leverage to thrust back into Thorn. “B- _bastard, please,_ let me, please— _A-Alpha_ —” His voice broke on a sob, and Thorn bit his tongue again, the clench of Fox’s body almost too much for him, but he was determined not to come before Fox got what he was looking for.

To his immense relief, that bit of pleading seemed to be enough for Alpha to give it to him. He slid his hand up to wrap around Fox’s neck, gripping tight, and reached the other under Fox’s body. It didn’t take much, as keyed up as the commander had been the entire time, and it was barely a moment before Fox was coming with a soft keen, muffled against his own arm.

The abrupt relaxing of Fox’s previously tense and trembling body in his grasp almost knocked Thorn off balance, but suddenly Alpha was behind him again, shoring him up and pressing close, his breath hot on Thorn’s ear, his big hands wrapping over the jut of his hips. “You gonna come for me, Thorn?” Alpha asked, his voice the rumble of a well-fed predator. “You gonna fill my little fox up, just how he likes? Be a _good boy,_ Thorn, give him what he _wants._ ”

Thorn had no chance against that voice, against the clutching heat of Fox’s body, the dizzying atmosphere of lust and pleasure in the small, cramped office. His release was sudden and powerful, he knew he made some kind of sound because he could feel it in his throat, but the rush of blood in his ears drowned it out. He spared a momentary thought to be grateful that Fox’s office was so far from regular foot traffic before the pleasure swamped him and he collapsed back against Alpha’s chest, panting and shuddering.

Behind him, Alpha let out a slow, rough breath, his hands tightening on Thorn’s hips as he lazily thrust his cock against Thorn’s ass. For a wild moment, he thought that Alpha was going to fuck him, right there against Fox’s trembling form, but as soon as Thorn found his feet he pulled away instead. The sudden cold air where Alpha’s heated skin had been pressed close made him shiver, as he stood there, swaying lightly and dazed.

Apha turned him around, lifting his chin with two fingers as he gave him an amused look. “You good, Vod?” Thorn nodded dumbly, his breath still coming in short huffs as he tried to stand firm. Alpha’s gaze didn’t stay on him long, flicking back over to Fox as soon as he finished the gesture, his dark eyes roving slowly over the commander’s splayed out body. “Good. Side project is over. _Out_.”

Alpha had eyes only for Fox. The two of them may as well not even exist for all the notice he gave them, the second the last word of his order left his lips. Thorn immediately staggered over to grab his discarded shirt off the floor and went to collect Stone from Fox’s chair, pausing on the way just long enough to tuck himself back into his blacks and zip up. He grabbed Stone’s arm and pulled him up, his vod obviously still dazed and blissful, and started tugging him toward the office door. Stone may claim he’s reckless, but even Thorn knew it would be better to be out of sight once Alpha-17 cared enough to look, or they’d regret it.

Thorn dared one last glance over his shoulder to see Alpha rolling Fox over on the desk and hooking a leg over his shoulder, sliding his cock into the commander’s relaxed body, dragging a soft, breathy moan from Fox’s throat. With his breath caught in his throat, his shirt over his shoulder, and a stumbling Stone dragging behind, Thorn tapped the door open and slipped out into the hall, only to slam directly into a wide-eyed Thire with his hand raised to knock.

Stone, suddenly vastly more alert, reached out to slap his hand on the door sensor, staring back at Thire with his own eyes wide and startled. As the door slid closed behind them, Thire’s startled stare flicked from Thorn’s loose, tangled hair to his bare chest, then over to Stone’s flushed face, slowly sliding down his body until it landed on his still very much exposed cock, his codpiece and bucket the only parts of his armor missing, a streak of come just visible against the white of the plastoid.

The suddenly much brighter flush that flooded across Stone’s face was too much for Thorn, and he slapped a hand over his own face to muffle his sudden fit of laughter as Stone scrambled to put himself away. “Hey Vod,” Thorn managed after a moment, grinning shamelessly under twin glares of outraged disapproval. “Nice shift?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Shabuir: bastard, but meaner  
> Vod: sibling (in the case of the clones, used more like something between sibling and comrade, not actually a familial relationship)  
> Vod’ika: sibling (diminutive)  
> Fox’ika: Fox (diminutive)  
> Mesh’la: beautiful  
> Kriff: idk, shit? fuck? star wars curse word


End file.
